User blog:EllisSparklyIsBack/Papa Louie Fanon Character Protection School
Everyone is really excited to see a new fanon character! Even Emily! Lacey is a HUGE fan of Emily! Emily sits in front of Lacey, blocking her view Lacey puts out her iPad and creates a character's Flipdeck bio that copies Emily's Hey, Lacey! You didn't create that Flipdeck bio! You just copied someone else's information! Copying fanon information or borrowing someone else's characters without permission could get you in BIG TROUBLE!!! It may be... CHARACTER INFRINGEMENT!!! ''' Some users claim full ownership for their characters and they don't allow anyone to edit their characters without permission. A paintbrush, a laptop, a music note, and a book spin around Lacey, and she screams, gets dizzy, and vomits''' Character Infringement occurs when a character created by a person who claims full ownership for his/her characters is reproduced, distributed, performed, or publicly displayed without permission from the creator or the legal right to do so. Lacey's laptop shows Emily's Flipdeck information being copied multiple times Even though Papa Louie Fanon Wiki is a free site, you can get in serious trouble for character infringement. The creator can protect the pages of his/her characters. You could lose one of your characters, or worse, you could lose ALL of your characters! Lacey's characters all disappear You only get a few chances. If one of the admins receives a valid notification of alleged character infringement from the creator for one of your stories, the story will be removed in accordance with the creator's rule. Lacey's Henrietta and Bianca story gets removed from Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Here's an example: "Henrietta and Bianca: The Movie!!!" This story is no longer available due to a copyright claim by TinaCom. Sorry About That. You will be notified on the wiki, and you will get a strike! If the admins find you're a repeated offender, you will be blocked for infinite! 3 "X" signs appear. Lacey sighs as if she is fired. '''Here's an idea, Lacey! Why not make your own character? '''Lacey creates another Emily story Lacey, you're making a story with Emily going to a concert, which is still protected by the creator. You still may not be able to publish it without permission. Lacey makes a remix of Emily Oh, Lacey. Your re-use of Emily's creator's content is clever, but did you get permission for it? Mashups and remixes of characters may also require permission from the owner, depending wether or not the use is a Fair Use. Ellis Sparkly goes to his iPhone when he sees Lacey's Emily story If someone copies your character's information after you created it, you have the right to take it down. Ellis Sparkly removes Lacey's Emily story If someone takes down your story or your character's information by mistake, contact him/her, but be careful! If you misuse this process, your Papa Louie Fanon Wiki account will be terminated! That's how the rule works! Lacey shuts down her laptop If you are still unsure about this, contact the owner. Bye! Category:Blog posts